


Dramatical Drabbles

by lilredd3394



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Death, M/M, Noiz isn't Noiz' real name, Noiz' father is a dick, Tags will be added with chapters, Uploads will be at random, Will not have regular uploads, and sometimes with a long time between chapters or no time between chapters, chapters are based off of stories, chapters can be possibly triggering, depressing stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic Drabbles</p><p>Chapter one: Happy Ending (NoiJaku)<br/>Chapter two: Welcome to my life (Noiz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So much for my Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

                His shoes pounded against the wet cement as he ran, the heavy rain was splashing against his face but he didn’t care. He just needed to get away….away from everything. Maybe he should return to Germany…..no, he didn’t want to be closer to his parents to avoid this new problem.  His parents would only try to force him to do what they wanted him to do; he didn’t want to continue with the family business. He wanted the life he had back, the life he had had before his heart was brutally ripped from his chest and broken into pieces.

                He gave a gasp as his shoe suddenly lost grip on the wet ground causing him to slam into the pavement. He landed on his right hand, hearing a loud crack before the rest of his body slammed into the ground. His head made contact next, leaving him dizzy for several seconds afterwards. He remained in the lying position for a few seconds after the dizzy spell had passed before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position with his left arm. His gaze flickered over to his right arm; it was bent at slightly different angle telling him that it was broken. He gave a soft sigh before turning his face to the sky; his green eyes closing as the rain slowly coated his face in more water.

                “What did I do?” he finally whispered as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, they were instantly lost amongst the rain while the burning sensation remained behind; the only sign that he was even crying.  Just four hours ago he had been happy with his boyfriend of three years; they had been in their shared house in Midorijima. It was the very house that his lover had lived in before the whole Platinum Jail incident nearly five or so years ago. They had just finished dinner when Koujaku had told him something that had completely shattered his heart….

                **_“I never really loved you…I guess what I felt at the time was pity not love. I shouldn’t have let the relationship go on for as long as it did, but I just didn’t have the heart to break it to you…”_**

**_“What made you decide to do it now?”_ **

**_“I’ve been dating someone else for several months now… they told me that I had to make a decision… I love them, so I made the obvious choice.”_ **

“Why would you put up with me for three years if you didn’t love me?” he breathed to the rain, the emotional pain was unbearable. He could feel his already broken heart breaking even more. Despite being unable to feel physical pain, emotional pain something he could feel and it hurt like hell.

                He slowly got back to his feet before he continued walking, he still didn’t have a destination in mind. As he walked he could have sworn he heard voices calling for him through the rain but he brushed it off as his imagination and just continued walking. He took a deep, but shaky, breath as he finally stopped walking. His entire body was numb by this point; even the unbearable emotion pain was gone. There was no feeling in his body, not anymore. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he had given up on feeling the pain or if the rain had anything to do with the change. He tilted his head slightly when he heard his name get called once more….he knew that voice… He slowly looked over his shoulder and looked through the heavy rain. Despite the near solid wall of rain, he saw a red blob moving towards him. He blinked a couple times, expecting the image to disappear but it was getting closer. Was it really Koujaku? Maybe the old man had changed his mind and was coming back to him….if only that would happen. Koujaku had never loved him, he had said so himself. The entire relationship had been formed out of pity. His own feelings for the older man had been used against him and now he was suffering the price.

                A sudden horn blaring by his ear made him jump as bright white lights appeared from the blob, it wasn’t Koujaku that was moving towards him…..

  _ **"Noiz!"**_


	2. Welcome to my Life (Noiz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Welcome to my life by Lincoln Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much violence! This is basically a chapter about Noiz' inability to feel pain, so him constantly getting the crap beat out of him. 
> 
> PS: I like to think that Noiz isn't his real name so to me his real name is Nikolaus *this name will be brought up frequently in almost every drabble*

                Punch after punch was landing on the pale face, but they still didn’t receive the reaction they had been looking for. They were expecting screaming, begging for mercy, at the very least a flinch. But the only reaction they got was a cold, emotionless gaze from the almost dead green eyes. The hands were tightly gripping the front of the white shirt, holding it in a tight grip until the hand was completely white. The blond looked up at the man above him; the furious red eyes looking at him as the hand pull back once more and slammed into his face. His head snapped to the side, but like always there was no pain….just pressure.

                The beating lasted for several more minutes until the darkness was starting to creep into his vision. He swallowed the blood that had started to pool into his mouth before letting his head backwards, only then did the hands release him. He fell backward against the wall with a soft thud, he remained sitting there for about a minute before looking up at the man above him “Done already?” he breathed as he slowly got to his feet, he paused slightly at the sudden dizzy spell but once that had passed he straightened up completely.

                He looked like shit; his face was covered in blood, spit and bruises. His bottom lip was swollen and split open, his left eyes was swollen shut. There were probably other injuries but he couldn’t tell without looking in a mirror. He leaned back against the wall as he focused on the shocked face “What’s wrong, old man?” he asked as he tucked his hands into his pocket “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

                “How are you standing?” Koujaku said softly “I just beat the shit out of you, you should be lying on the ground in pain not on your feet!”

                He raised an eyebrow “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he muttered before pushing away from the wall “are we done here? I have places I need to be.” He didn’t even wait for a response and just started walked away, leaving a confused man in his wake. He didn’t want Koujaku to know about his inability to feel pain; it was the last thing he wanted the older man to know. The man didn’t like him as it is, he didn’t want to give him any more reasons to hate him.

 OoO

                Noiz glared at Tobias, his father had no right to be here. “What do you want, Tobias?” he asked as he tucked his hands into his pockets. It was about a week and half after the fight with Koujaku, so most of his wounds had healed or were almost healed. But that wasn’t his concern right now; his father normally didn’t come to find him unless he was there to torment him.

                “Can’t I come to say hello, Nikolaus?”

                Noiz frowned “Don’t call me that,” he said darkly, he hated his real name. All it did was remind him of the past he had left behind. Since Tobias was calling him that, he was there to talk about his past….and most likely his condition.

                “Why not? Isn’t it normal for a father to call their son by their birth name?”

                “You’re not my father, you lost the right to that title when you locked me in that room,” Noiz said, his hands tightening into fists dispute the small confinement of his pockets.

                “Where did you get those bruises, Nikolaus?” Tobias asked looking at the bruises that littered the boy’s face “Are you still getting into fights? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised given the fact that you can’t feel pain.”

                “Like you care,” Noiz said looking off to the side “If you’re here to torment me then just get it over with, I have important things to tend to.”

                “Like getting beat up day in and day out?”

                “Like hacking into your most secure files and spreading them across the internet,” Noiz said looking back at his father “Like how you use company money to pay for visits to that whore house on main street, or even using company money for your own personal gain such as a brand new car or even the constant trips out here to Midorijima to torment me….shall I continue?”

                “How did you-?”

                “I’m a hacker, it’s what I do for a living,” Noiz said with a shrug “People pay a lot of money to learn secrets, I just happen to be the best at giving them those secrets.”

                Tobias’ eyes narrowed dangerously “Still the same brat as ever,” he said as he straightened his suit.

                “You expected me to change since the last time you were here, Tobias?” Noiz said sourly “You should stop visiting, start using that company money for things that would help the company. Hell, even use it to give your employees better paychecks. Because last I checked, you’re paying them below the minimum wage….and I have to tell you, that’s against the law and you could get in serious trouble for that.” He watched as his father’s face turned red with anger, and that was only the warning he had before a fist slammed into the side of his head. He had known this was coming; it had only been a matter of time. He didn’t fight back as he took punch after punch, it was best to just let it happen.

                By the time Tobias was done, he was covered in bruises and he was pretty sure his arm was broken. He looked up at his father “Are you done yet?” he asked “I have places I need to be.” This was his famous ending line, get the shit beat out of you and act like you don’t care. But he did care, each punch he took was just a constant reminder that he would never be like the people around him. He was just a freak; after all, what human being couldn’t feel pain. And that hurt more than any physically pain.

 

 OoO

 

                This happened constantly, he would make someone mad and they would proceed to beat him up until he was barely conscious. In which he would stand up, say his line, then walk away. It happened daily, with different people, and he would always end up at home completely alone only for it to happen again the next day. Again and again, it was his life but he hated it. He wanted someone he could depend on, someone who would bandage the wounds left from those that found joy in beating him. He just wanted someone to be with him so he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

                He screamed, and proceeded to punch the wall until both of his arms were completely numb…but there was still no pain, nor will there ever be pain. He pressed his forehead against the wall, his eyes burning with barely controlled tears. He just wanted to feel pain, even if it was once so he could understand what he was supposed to feel when someone punched him. But that was a pointless dream; he had lasted nearly twenty-one years of his life without feeling any physical pain. Sure he felt emotional pain, but it wasn’t the same. This was his life….and it was never going to change.

               

OoO

 

                He didn’t even flinch as his back was slammed against the wall; he just looked up at his attacker with empty eyes. This was a new attacker, and he wasn’t even sure what he did to deserve this beating but he didn’t really care. He could take it, just like he normally would. The only difference was this attacker had a switch blade, not that it would make a difference since he wouldn’t feel it anyway. The only chance was the possibility of bleeding to death but even then it would be a relief. If he bled to death he would finally be out of this hellhole called life. He focused on other things as the attacker cut him up with the knife, he felt the cold of the blade and the pressure of it sliding across his body but that was it….no pain….not like he was expecting any anyway.

                “Oi!”

                He looked over at the alleyway as his attacker stepped away from him, it was Koujaku….what was the old man doing there. He watched in mild confusion as the older man chased the attacker off before walking over to him “Why did you do that, Old man?” he said softly as he straightened up, leaning once more against the wall.

                “Why do you never fight back?” Koujaku said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly, completely forgetting that the boy was littered with deep cuts.

                “What’s the point of fighting back?” He whispered as he looked up at the older man “It’s not going to stop them, it never does.”

                “Maybe then you wouldn’t get hurt,”

                “Hurt, that’s a word I tend to hear a lot,” Noiz said softly “‘Why aren’t you screaming in pain?’ or ‘This should be hurting, why aren’t you reacting?’ and even my favorite ‘Does this hurt?’”  He stopped to take a small breath “No, it doesn’t hurt,” he finally said earning a confused look from Koujaku “It never hurts, it never has.”

                “What do you mean it doesn’t hurt?” Koujaku said softly “No one can take a beating like this without feeling pain.”

                “That’s just it,” Noiz said looking down “I can’t feel pain.”

                “What do you mean you can’t feel pain?”

                “Just that,” Noiz said with a shrug “I can feel the punches, the pressure of a fist against my skin, I can feel the way my bones move after a punch….but it doesn’t hurt. I can break a bone and not feel an ounce of pain. Hell, I could probably break every single bone in my body and still not feel pain.”

                He pressed a hand against the cuts on his chest and pulled it away, looking at the way the red contrasted against his pale skin. “Even now I don’t feel pain,” he said “I feel the blood rolling down my skin, I feel the pressure of the cuts across my body….but the pain is not there….”

                “And here I thought you were just a masochist,” Koujaku said softly as he looked at the boy, he hadn’t realized the way he never reacted to the pain was because he couldn’t feel it. He had just assumed he was just weird or something. He shook his head “come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said moving towards Noiz.

                “Why do you care?” Noiz snapped as he glared at Koujaku “you’re one of the people who beat me up constantly, or do you feel pity because you know my secret?”

                “I don’t,” Koujaku said softly “But I don’t want you to die either.”

                “I would accept death before I accept help from you,” Noiz said before walking away from Koujaku, he would probably get his wish but at least he would finally be free….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a happy drabble! It's just taking some time! It'll be happy and no one is going to die! So...yeah....something to look forward too...
> 
>  
> 
> BUT! If you have a song you would like a drabble written too, post it in the comments below! Please no screaming songs or country! They are very difficult to write songs too! If you want you can also request a character or pairing *from DMMD please* and I'll try my best to write for them! Please remember I am juggling classes and work, so if you request a drabble it will not be up right away! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
